


Some Nights

by Nicnac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville never regrets marrying Hannah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Nights

Neville never regrets marrying Hannah. If there is such a thing in this life as the one, as soul mates and true love, then she is undoubtedly his. If he were given the choice between every woman in the world, he would never hesitate to pick Hannah. She is the most perfect woman on earth and everywhere else besides, and he completely and irrevocably loves her. There are times when that seems like the only thing of which he is certain.

But what he never tells anyone is that some nights he dreams of long blond hair and sliver-grey eyes. 


End file.
